Maybe
by DispatchIsBomb
Summary: DA obviously. Last chapter up! Does Danny finally ask Aiden out?
1. Aiden

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, though I sure would like to. Then maybe things between me and Carmen Giovinazzo would advance in the way I would like them to. Unfortunately, I can't even afford to talk to him, let alone own his character. sigh Oh-yeah, and on set it would be A/D fluff galore.**

He really wasn't that funny, but she smiled anyway. Not that she'd ever admit it, but Aiden just liked to hear him laugh. It wasn't a laugh that filled up a room; it was more special than that. She felt like it was for her only. She tried to shake off the wave of jealousy whenever he laughed with someone else. Laughter was so rare where they worked, and his was the best.

Danny's laugh wasn't the only thing that she liked about him. Actually, there wasn't much she didn't like. His quirky smile, his glasses, but mostly, she liked the look he got when he figured cases out. Sometimes, she'd hold her ideas in just a second longer to see if he would figure it out and get that look. She told herself always that no matter how many times she "let" him figure out a case that he would never take it to heart, because she would never let him know. Still, in the back of her mind, she hoped that sometimes he was waiting for her ideas just a second longer than he was supposed to, like she was doing for him.

She dated other guys, sure, but she couldn't help imagining what a real date would be like with him. They knew each other so well that she was sure he'd put lilies on the table (her favorite flower) and cook macaroni and cheese, the meal that they shared together the most at work. She saw him every day, but she wondered what he was like at night. She knew he liked to dance, and once, he told her that his favorite bar was _The Inn_, which was a couple of blocks away from her house. It was funny, normally, she had to get a guy to write down his phone number for her because of her notoriously bad short-term memory, but she remembered everything that he said. He remembered his birthday, that he liked Sprite better than Coke, and that he had always liked Arabian horses. She often wondered if he remembered her birthday, that she liked Diet Coke better than anything, and that she had a soft spot for lost puppies.

Maybe it would never work out between them. Maybe they wouldn't ever eat macaroni with extra cheese at night and maybe he didn't even like her in "that way." But maybe it would work, and they'd go out at night and dance, then go to her apartment that was just two blocks away, and then he'd laugh. Just for her.

**A/N: Review por favor! And also, should I add a Danny POV? I've got a cute one in mind but would you want one? -Cat**


	2. Danny

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything called CSI:NY, Britney Spears, Easy Mac, or Kurt Cobain. Why do you ask?**

He was fascinated by her. He loved the way she would get happy over a skull to reconstruct, and the way that she would hold her breath for a second before telling him how she figured out what happened. Yes, he noticed, though he knew she didn't think he did. He didn't miss much when it came to Aiden. He tended to remember it all.

He remembered the time when they went out to Central Park at 3 o'clock in the morning after a hard case and laughed and talked for all of four hours. That was the day that she told him that she still secretly listened to Britney Spears when she was in the right mood. He told her that he had become a CSI because the forensic work on the Kurt Cobain case had been so terrible. He could have done so much better. Then she asked why he was still there.

And that was when it hit him.

He had dropped hints about his feelings toward her many times, telling her his favorite bar (_The Inn_, of course), and he instigated most of the funny arguments they had. Stupid arguments about whether Diet Coke or Sprite was better. Arguments were just an excuse to touch her, to laugh with her.

He couldn't stop trying to impress her. It was like an addiction. He would rescue stray dogs and take them to her so she could take them to the Humane Society. A long time ago, she told him about her attraction to lost dogs. "You can't help dead people anymore, and living people just won't listen, but dogs…dogs will go where ever you tell them to, and if you can help them, or even if you can't, they understand that you tried."

Danny knew that somehow, he loved Aiden. His fear of rejection was the only thing that was keeping him from saying anything, asking her out. Every time he got home he looked at the picture on the right of his "Arabian Horses" calendar. It was of him and Aiden at the Christmas party, where she was laughing had hugged him after he gave her the packet of Easy Mac and her Christmas card. _Don't forget me or the extra cheese on Christmas!_ He had found the picture the next day on his desk. He had no idea how it got there or who took it but he kept it just the same.

Danny laughed and sat down on his bed. He had made up his mind. _Tomorrow_, he thought, _tomorrow I'll ask. It'll make me feel better. And maybe she'll say yes._

A/N-What did y'all think? Any good? R&R--Should I write another chapter? And if I do, it'll be a cross POV—thanks for the idea wyntersun. I mean, it would be the last chapter of my little mini series.

I graduated today so finishing this is my graduation present to y'all…haha. I love your reviews! Keep on doing it!


	3. Answer

Disclaimer: Still don't own CSI:NY, sorry. If I did, I'd share it with my fellow D/A shippers!

Danny walked into the lab with a funny feeling in his throat. _Come on Messer! What do you have to lose? _He immediately regretted asking himself that, because he knew the answer possibilities were endless. He leaned against the wall, put his head in his hands and sighed, trying to work up some courage.

Aiden was coming out of the locker room when she saw Danny. He looked pretty stressed. She shuddered when she remembered his psych evaluation She stopped right by him and put a hand on his shoulder. He felt a small shock go through his body and jumped back, startled.

_Nervous much, Messer?_ he thought to himself. He looked over and noticed Aiden, nodding a silent apology to her for being so jumpy. _This would be the perfect moment to make my move, but am I going to do it? God, no. _Aiden looked up at him, worried. She put her arms around his neck, trying to provide some comfort. _That evaluation must have been terrible._

Thoroughly expecting him to need someone to hold on to, she buried her head near his neck. Danny's cheeks burned and thought about letting her go instead of sending the wrong signal. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer, confusing them both more than they could handle. Danny was the first to break away, now confident that he could ask "the question."

"Aiden?" he said, his voice nervous. "Will you…I mean, um. Do you want to go out for drinks after shift?

She smiled and bit her lip. Aiden put her hand on his cheek and guided his mouth to hers, pressing her lips to hers softly before leaning back and smiling.

"Is that a good enough answer?"

A/N-Thanks for all of y'alls reviews! I had a lot of fun writing this little series…sorry this last chapter was so short, I thought it was all it needed.


End file.
